dragon_quest_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Sandy Cheeks
Sandra "Sandy" Cheeks is a squirrel from the surface. She is usually a friend to SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, and Squidward Tentacles. Sandy is notable for her Texas characteristics and knowledge of karate and science. Bio Sandy comes from the state of Texas, known from the episode of the same name, but she exhibits many characteristics of a cowgirl character by going to every city in Texas. She speaks with a heavy Southern accent and uses typical Southern slang words and phrases, such as "howdy" and "y'all." She is very fond of her homeland and its culture, as most notably seen in the episode "Texas," in which she grows homesick for it and considers leaving Bikini Bottom to return to Texas. In that same episode, she takes great offense at SpongeBob and Patrick's negative insults about Texas and violently attacks them when they continue to insult it. Sandy is one of the most intelligent and levelheaded characters on the show. She is a multi-talented scientist and inventor and originally came to Bikini Bottom to study sea creatures and their lifestyles. In "Chimps Ahoy," it reveals that she is employed by a trio of chimpanzees from the surface, named Professor Percy, Dr. Marmalade, and Lord Reginald. As an inventor, Sandy is capable of creating extremely advanced devices with ease. Her inventions include a manned space ship, a teleporter, a submarine that can shrink to microscopic size and go inside a person's body (Squidward Tentacles), a robot in "What Ever Happened to SpongeBob?," and even a Protogenerator 2000 cloning device in "Overbooked." Sandy is also very athletic and physically fit. She and SpongeBob share a favorite hobby of karate, and frequently fight each other for fun. The karate they use appears to be stylized to fit that of "play karate," as they both mainly fight with chops and kicks in a cartoonish manner. There also appears to be other forms of fighting in the series, most notably in "Karate Island," where three other fish demonstrate unique fighting styles, (which looks more like stylized versions of Kung Fu rather than Karate.) Sandy also enjoys extreme sports and thrill seeking, which SpongeBob joins her in on occasion, most notably in "Prehibernation Week." Sandy possesses immense strength and is likely the strongest creature in Bikini Bottom. She is often seen at Goo Lagoon lifting weights with Larry the Lobster, of whom she is a good friend and other muscular fish. In "MuscleBob BuffPants," Sandy shows SpongeBob her immense biceps and an intense daily exercise routine. In that same episode, she wins the eighth annual Goo Lagoon Anchor Toss competition, tossing an enormous anchor 510 yards. In various other episodes such as "Karate Island," "Christmas Who?," and "Whelk Attack," Sandy usually tends to briefly, but prominently, display her muscular body. Appearance Sandy is most commonly seen wearing her suit for oxygen when she is outside of her Treedome. The suit is white, and with a yellow patch with an acorn on it. It also has two red, and a blue ring(s) on each sleeve. The suit comes with a big glass dome (but it does not have an oxygen tank) with a pink flower. She also wears boots with one red dot on each side of each boot. When Sandy appears inside the tree dome, she wears purple clothing, primarily a purple bikini top and a purple and green skirt like bottom. In "Someone's in the Kitchen with Sandy," when her fur pelt is off, she wears a purple bra and purple panties. When she is on her exercise hamster wheel, she can be seen wearing a white hoodie and blue workout sweats. At night, she wears a nightgown. In "Sandy's Rocket," she wears a light blue nightgown and is shown for a split second until the camera cut to her face. In "Karate Choppers," she wears a lavender nightgown while karate chopping over the phone with SpongeBob. In "Survival of the Idiots," Sandy wears a pink nightgown throughout the episode. In "Overbooked," she wears a purple nightgown while giving a presentation to her colleagues. Personality Sandy is usually kind and caring for SpongeBob SquarePants and is known to help him out when he's feeling lost as seen in newer episodes, such as "Lost in Bikini Bottom." However, in older episodes, she is shown to be much crazier. For example in "Prehibernation Week," she is shown to be crazier than ever when she forces SpongeBob to play rather dangerous games, thus leaving SpongeBob to run away. She then forced all Bikini Bottomites to search nonstop for days on end looking for him, to the point when they all ran and hid from her just like SpongeBob. Sandy takes full pride in her Texas heritage and shown with her Texan accent. She had a lot of experience there and won't stand any insults or nonsense from anyone who insults it, as shown in "Texas," where she cried several times throughout the episode because she missed her old homeland. SpongeBob and Patrick then made fun of Texas. She was offended by SpongeBob and Patrick mocking Texas, and thus she chased both of them down and brutally attacked Patrick. She has also been shown to have a strong competitive streak and a high opinion of herself. In "Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm," she completely ignores SpongeBob's warnings about the Alaskan Bull Worm and tells him that she is "too Texas tough," only to discover the hard way that the Bull Worm is indeed too much for her to handle. In "Pressure," she continuously brags that land creatures are better than sea creatures and nearly drowns herself in an attempt to "prove" it. And in Blackie vs Sandy, she challenges Blackie to several different things to try and prove she's better than him, but almost gets herself injured in a Lightsaber duel. In "Survival of the Idiots," Sandy is shown during her hibernation as an obese, monstrous version of herself (prior to going into hibernation, animals must have tremendous amounts of body fat and energy reserves to survive the winter). SpongeBob and Patrick enter her snow-filled Treedome and disturb her sleep, and the semi-conscious Sandy viciously attacks them, believing them to be "Dirty Dan" and "Pinhead Larry," two outlaws from her dreams. Role in the series Main Weaponry * Colt 1847 Walker Revolver (Cartridge Conversion) * Colt 1849 Pocket Revolver * Colt 1851 Navy Revolver (Cartridge Conversion and Richards-Mason Conversion) * Colt 1860 Army Revolver (Richards and Richards-Mason Conversion) * Colt 1862 Navy Revolver (Cartridge Conversation) * Colt 1872 Open Top Revolver * Colt 1877 Lightning Revolver Skills Sandy is smart, athletic and talented and therefore has many skills such as: * Karate: Out of all the characters in the show who practice Karate, Sandy is the best at it; she has green gear. * Science: Sandy has shown to have a vast knowledge of science: several episodes feature her doing experiments, as the series progressed; she did more and more science. * Singing: Sandy is a very good singer; the episode "Texas" was the first time she was shown singing. * Guitar: Sandy has played guitar while singing several times, also, in the episode "Band Geeks," she was the Lead guitarist of the band. * Lasso: Sandy can throw a lasso very easily such as in "Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm," and "The Gift of Gum" also, in video games such as "Battle for Bikini Bottom," she has the ability to throw her lasso to catch or even break things that are far away. * Gliding: In "Battle for Bikini Bottom," Sandy can use her lasso to glide. * Math: Sandy is seen giving a math lesson to intelligent Patrick in "Patrick SmartPants." * Holding Her Breath: Sandy has been seen holding her breath for long periods of time in many episodes, however after a while; she has to find an air supply for herself. * Inventing: In several episodes such as "Chimps Ahoy" and "What Ever Happened to SpongeBob?" Sandy has created many useful inventions using her inventing skills. * Driving: In the episode "To Save a Squirrel," Sandy was shown to drive a boat with the style of a jeep. * Survival Skills: Sandy has shown to have good Survival Skills in "To Save a Squirrel." * Sand Boarding: In "Prehibernation Week," Sandy was sandboarding on "Sand Mountain," also, in "Mooncation"; Sandy was "Moon-Crater Boarding." * Jellyfishing: Sandy is fascinated by jellyfish, the Employee of the Month video game and "I Had an Accident" shows her jellyfishing. * Bodybuilding and Muscle Growth: In "MuscleBob BuffPants," "Christmas Who?," "Karate Island," and "Whelk Attack," Sandy is shown to have very huge muscles, and seems to get bigger and bigger and bigger each time they are displayed, and growing at almost pure will. * Marksmanship: Sandy is a skilled gun fighter as she can dual wield 2 guns with high accuracy and is quick to reload all seven of her Colt Revolvers. And she's quick on the trigger. Relationships * SpongeBob: Sandy first met SpongeBob SquarePants when he saw her wrestling a giant clam and ran down to save her. Since then, Sandy has been one of SpongeBob's best friends, and she enjoys various activities such as karate with him, she also enjoys going to Goo Lagoon with him and lifting weights. Despite their friendship, Sandy has gotten annoyed by SpongeBob in various episodes, such as "Sandy's Rocket." * Mr. Krabs: Sandy and Mr. Krabs do not really talk to each other; however, there are a few episodes in which they do talk. When they do, they seem to be very nice to each other and they never really fight. * Patrick: Patrick and Sandy have an unusual friendship. When they are seen with SpongeBob, they tend to get along very well. However, Sandy has numerously been annoyed by Patrick's utter stupidity no doubt due to her higher intellect. On the occasion, Patrick has angered her, she has threaten to attack Patrick as shown in "Texas" "Survival of the Idiots". * Squidward: Sandy and Squidward usually have little interaction but when they are seen together, they usually get along, however there are times where Sandy can get annoyed by him. She is also shown to be happy to help him, such as in "Squidtastic Voyage" when she helped him revive his clarinet reed from his throat. Then in ''The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water ''she was seen carrying him to safety when he was almost crushed by skating humans, and letting him ride on her back when they're chasing Burger Beard. * Plankton: Sandy tends to dislike Plankton, such as in "Someone's In The Kitchen With Sandy" when he stole her fur to steal the secret Krabby Patty formula. However, they did get along in "Perfect Chemistry" as she was impressed by his lab and she knew that Plankton was planning to steal the Krabby Patty formula. * Pearl: Sandy and Pearl do not really talk to each other, but in Texas, Pearl wanted Sandy to stay in Bikini Bottom. In "Bubble Troubles," Pearl helps Sandy breathe air, saying "I guess us mammals have to stick together." * Larry the Lobster: Sandy and Larry are good friends and they have been seen hanging out in episodes such as Ripped Pants and MuscleBob Buffpants. * Blackie: Sandy and Blackie have a good friendship as both are willing to work together in tough situations. However, their friendship was once put to a test of where Blackie beat Sandy in an arm wrestle causing the Squirrel to challenge him to several different things to see which was better than the other but Sandy almost injured herself majorly when she challenged him to a Lightsaber duel, where he practically kicked her butt in it. But in the end Sandy admitted that she and Blackie both had their higher skills, and the 2 made up. And still have been friends ever since. Trivia * Category:HEROINES Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Squirrels Category:Rodents Category:Scientists Category:Inventors Category:Athletic Characters Category:Competitive Characters Category:Stubborn Characters Category:Country-Accented Characters Category:Cowboys/Cowgirls Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Whip Users Category:Strong Characters Category:Gunners Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Non Force Sensitive Characters Category:Tomboys